ToD of Wickedness Returns!
by Actiongirl101
Summary: It's back baby! And better than ever! Join me once more to dare thy fellow ninja (and I guess throw in a truth or 2) in this latest torture set-I-I mean ToD! Featuring your favorite ninja and a few new faces! SEND ME ZE DARES AND TRUTHS MY AG'S!


Chapter 1: It's BAAACCCCKKK

A girl with her hair in a side braid and blue eyes wearing a black shirt with a creeper head on it, jeans, blue and green champion shoes, and a green fingerless gloves is sitting outside by a fire in the middle of the night with several other people. This girl, is Action, A.K.A Me! And the other people were my old guest hosts Lilly Matix, Gangnam, Rick, and Snowflake. I was roasting a hotdog over the fire and telling them a story. "So then, I was all mad at Kai and slapped some sense into his sorry face! Hahaha! Later I got worse revenge on him when I-" I stopped, noticing the camera and the camera man. "Oh, wait are we on? Alrighty then. Hello all my AG's guess what? IT'S BAAACCCCKKK!" I said with a smile, holding up my hotdog like some triumphant signal or something.

"AG's?" Lilly asked questionably, blowing on her hotdog.

"Yeah, it's what I'm calling my bro's, peeps, best followers forever, awesome friends, great reviewers, my crew, ma homies, and everything in between!" I said happily, stealing Ricks hotdog.

"Hey!-"

"So your calling your reviewers and fans 'Action Girls?'" A voice said to the side, cutting Rick off. I rolled my eyes.

"NOOO! I'm calling the girls Action Girls an the Guys Action Guys! Duh! No Shh! They don't know about you yet!" I chided what seemed to be nothing.

"Fine," the voice grumbled.

"Who was-"

"NO ONE!" I cut Rick off quickly, devouring the hotdog I had take from him.

"Okay...Have you gotten weirder or-"

"Probably"

"Why do you keep-"

"Cause I feel like it! Now shut up and hand me that soda peasant!" I commanded, pointing to a Pepsi max 2 feet away from me and leaning against my log.

"No way! Get it yourself!"

"Why? It's to far for me to reach!" I said, purposely only extending my forearm so I couldn't reach it,

"1. You called me peasant. 2. It's only 2 feet away from you!" Rick pointed out. I groaned.

"Ffffiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee." Using my newly acquired mind powers I made it float up and into my hand, taking a sip.

"Are we gonna do the show or what?" Snowflake spoke up.

"Oh right! But first I'd like to bring in the people, er...turtles, that are my assistants besides you guys. Some of which you might recognize. Introducing! My four favorite terrapins! The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leonardo the leader!" I said like a game show host, which I am, pointing dramatically to some bushes nearby with Ricks new hotdog. A A Giant mutant ninja turtle wearing a blue mask and wielding two katana blades came out of some nearby bushes.

"Hi, I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. I'm a ninja turtle as you can see and have been training practically my whole life to-"

"Blah Blah Blah honor blah blah blah," I cut Leo off, already bored. "Moving on. Donatello, the brains of the group!" Another terrapin, this one taller than Leo, came out of the bushes. He had a cute gap in his teeth, a bo staff strapped to his back, and was wearing a purple mask.

"Thank you Action. Hi I'm Donnie! As Action here mentioned I'm the smart on of our team and invent most of our high tech weapons. It's kind of a hobby. I like pizza, and building things and-"

"April Oneil," I cut in with a snicker

"Yeah, I like- Wait what?! I-I don't know what- I mean. Uh.. I'm not here right now!" Donnie said as soon as he caught it and goes into his shell embarrassed. I chuckled evilly, earning a strange look from Leonardo.

" Next up we have the crazy, funny, wild, awesome, and smarter than given credit for! The partiest dude around who I think of as a little brother Even though I've never actually talked face to face! MICHELANGELO!" I said, giving a great introduction for the turtle closest to me. Cricket noises. "Ahehhe," I said nervously and whispered" psst Mikey! You're on!" Mikey peaked his head out.

"Oh was that the signal to come out or..." He said, making me facepalm.

"Fine I'll do it again, but be listening!" I ordered. Mikey did a mock salute.

"Roger that!" His head disappeared back into the bushes.

(Take 2! Aaaannnndddd ACTION!)

"The partiest dude around!-" I got cut off by Michelangelo coming out early.

"Hey dudes and dudetes I'm-" he stopped when he saw me facepalming clearly annoyed. "What?"

"You were to early!" I said frustrated.

"Oh I was? Sorry." He gave me an innocent smile.

"Just get back in there" I pointed to the bushes he came from. He complied.

(Many takes later)

(Take 36)

"Blah blah blah welcome Mikey," I said not even care anymore and looking up at the ceiling making hurry up hand gestures. Mikey came out with a pair of shades on and playing a guitar, sliding on his knees.

"I'm Mikey Dudes and dudetes! Welcome to the show! Wah! Oo! And the crowd goes wild! Aaaah!" He pretended a crowd was cheering. I sighed with relief.

"Close enough. And last but certainly not the least! the hotheaded amazing bad ass red masked wearing turtle with sais that match his sharp personality! RAPHAEL HAMATO!" I said, giving him the best intro. Raphael bursted out of the bushes doing a bunch of wicked ninja moves and landing safely and awesomely on the stage, fireworks going off beside him. He spun his sais before putting them back on his belt.

"Hey I'm Raphael, Raph for short, and don't get on my bad side or else." He gave a short but affective intro. I squealed like the fan girl and tackle hugged him, making him fall over.

"WHAT THE SHELL?" He said in surprise. I looked up at him

"I like to do this to my favorite characters"

"Wait, so I'm your favorite? Cool."

"Yepparooni!"

"Yep definitely weirder," Rick confirmed to himself as he roasted yet another hotdog. Suddenly he found himself being levitated over the fire against his will. "What the-"

"MIND POWERS BABY!"

"Great," Rick mumbled.

"Wait why does Raph's last name get called?" Mikey asked out of the blue.

"Cause he's my favorite. Now shut up and sit down," I ordered, getting up. "Oh I almost forgot. My own personal assistant and soon to be BFF or more, Jack Frost!" Jack flew in and landed beside me.

"Hey Action," he greeted.

"What the heck? How'd you fly?!" Donnie said surprised.

"Magic!" Jack answered with a smile.

"There's no such-" I snapped my fingers and Donnie was hanging upside down in a banana outfit over a shark tank filling with sharks made of fruit.

"You were saying?"

"OKAY! OKAY! there is a such thing as magic! There happy?" Donnie said panicking as a fruit shark tried to jump up and eat him. I snapped my fingers and it all disappears except for Donnie and the banana outfit.

"Yes. Now here are some guest host I never got to bring in or forgot if I brought them in, cause while I was working on chapter 4 of my first ToD, fanfiction rudely deleted it. So please welcome Jace, H, and my brother, Fuzzy!" I introduced.

"Hiya!" Jace said.

"Sup," H spoke.

"1. It's jake, 2. Why are we in a forest?" Fuzzy asked, looking around confused at the tents and fire.

"I SHALL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO FOOL!" I yelled, making everyone stare. Composing myself, I answered the other question. "And the studio is being reconstructed."

"This makes sense now," everyone but me said.

"Okay let's start the show now! Just so you guys know I lost the dares I was doing, so please send in more for the show!" I said, breaking the forth wall. Then I clapped my hands and the ninja and good Garmadon, snakes, Sensei Wu, Dareth, P.I.X.A.L, the overlord, misako, and Nya appeared in a flash of lightning. They all looked around severally confused.

"Where are-" Kai started, until he saw me. "OH HELL NO! NO! NONONONONO!"

"Oh yes. Boys welcome back to the show!" I said with an evil smile and laugh. All the ninja fainted after that. P.I.X.A.L stood there staring down at them confused.

"I do not understand, why did they faint?" Jay woke up to answer her question.

"CAUSE DARE SHOWS LIKE THIS ARE HELL PITS WE DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH AGAIN!" He promptly fainted again.

"Oh goodie he remembers me," I said with a smile.

"After you tried to saw him in half I can see why he didn't forget," Lilly said.

"True. Alright viewers here's the play by play. You can Dare all the ninja, Sensei, Misako, Nya, Garmadon, the overlord, snakes, Pixal, my guest hosts, my assistant and me. The turtles will only appear every now and then, and they won't always be together. Oh and you can dare Jason, my new #1 worker, and Fuzzy. Get it? Got it? Good. Now send in ZE dares people's! I need zem!" I broke the forth wall again.

"This has been the return of the ToD of Wickedness (someone help me find a better name)! Action Out!" I signed out and the camera went black.


End file.
